Out in the Snow
by fluzy17
Summary: To what lengths would Draco Malfoy go, to keep his love safe? Break her heart perhaps? Would Hermione Granger really let him go that easily? I dont think so. My first fic! Song fic, ONESHOT Dramonie. Please review and I may write a sequel!


Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter... not me.

A/N Hey guys, this is my first attempt at any fanfic. I have absolutely no idea how I compare to everyone else, so a review will be REALLY helpful.

Hermione trudged quickly through the cold snow. Small, fragile snowflakes fell softly from the black sky, settling on the white land around her. She sniffed and dug her hands deeper into her warm coat pockets.

Behind her was a trail of footprints, leading away from the mighty Hogwarts Castle and… away from _him._

**As I walk this land of broken dreams**

**I have visions of many things**

Flashbacks of that night hit her, hard. Her mind replayed the screaming, angry voices. Her heart remembered the broken feeling. She cried.

**Happiness is just an illusion**

**Filled with sadness and confusion**

She fell through the snow, collapsing in a shattered heap. Her golden curls cast a fan around her ashen face. She looked at the moon with wide, teary eyes and wondered _why._

**What becomes of the broken-hearted**

**Who had love that's now departed?**

**I've got to find some kind of peace of mind**

**Maybe.**

Stiffly, she stood up. Snow clung to her like the confusion and… the _love _she still felt for him. She ached to see his silver eyes, perfect pale skin and hold his surprisingly warm hands. She missed him already, his kisses, his smiles and the love he showed her.

Hermione didn't understand _how _he could so drastically change from her loving Draco, to the cruel boy she once loathed.

**The fruits of love grow all around**

**But for me they come tumbling down**

Hermione looked back at the castle. It was her home. He was her home. She could remember the first time he confessed his love for her, like it was only yesterday.

_The fire crackled happily in the evening mood. Hermione and Draco we together on the couch, talking about the past, the present and the future. _

"_You know, if someone told me 6 months ago that I'd be dating Draco Malfoy, I would have personally escorted them to the infirmary!"_

_Draco chucked warmly._

"_If someone told me 6 months ago that I'd be dating Hermione Granger, I would have killed myself laughing!"_

_Hermione giggled and playfully hit him in the shoulder._

"_Hey!" he growled, prancing on her and kissing her passionately. _

_She responded immediately. He licked her bottom lip, asking for more. She compiled and they explored with their tongues. They eventually broke apart, as the lack of oxygen was making her head spin. Or was it just him?_

_She softly caressed his cheeks, looking deeply into his sparkling silver eyes. _

_He pulled her closer and whispered the words she had been longing to hear._

"_I love you."_

Tears cascaded down Hermione's face freely. The cold stung, but she was oblivious to it. The sorrow stung more.

**Everyday heartaches grow a little stronger**

**I can't stand this pain much longer**

The moon cast eerie shadows all around her. Without him she felt vulnerable, cold and lonely.

She closed her eyes, but all she could see was him, looking so much like his horrid, pathetic father.

His words had cut her, down to her raw being.

"_Did you honestly think I, Draco Malfoy, would actually fall in love with _you_; a stinking, lowly _mudblood_?!"_

Hermione gasped at the memory, covering her face, trying to block the hurt out.

She didn't know those words had hurt him, too.

**I walk in shadows**

**Searching for light**

**Cold and alone**

**No comfort in sight**

She had tried to stop it; the words. but he would have none of it.

"_Draco, baby, what's wrong?! Why are you acting like this?" She searched his eyes for any emotion._

"_What have I done?" she clung to him, her eyebrows knotted in confusion._

"_Get off me, you filth!" he hissed, "You deserve no explanation. All you need to know is that we have nothing, we never had anything. I just used you. Pathetic mud, that's all you are. The. Dirt. On. My. Shoes!" his eyes were ablaze with hatred. _'If only she understood,' he thought.

_Hermione stood up to her full height and looked him directly in the eye. Glistening tears fell from her chocolate eyes._

"_**I don't believe you!**" she screamed, "**I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!**"_

_He didn't budge and continued to glare at her maliciously._

_Her heart sank and she left, running and running until she was far away, in the cold snow, alone. _

And that's where she had been coming every night. For almost a week, although it felt so much longer.

She thought he was _the one_. The one that loved her, for her.

**Hoping and praying for someone to care**

**Always moving and going no where**

She didn't see Lucius Malfoy step from the shadows that night and place a proud hand on his son's shoulder. She didn't see the tears in Draco's eyes.

**What becomes of the broken-hearted**

**Who had love that's now departed?**

**I've got to find some kind of peace of mind**

**Maybe.**

Draco Malfoy watched his love run away, devastated. He tried to keep the tears hidden, but they refused to be concealed. For once in his life, Draco Malfoy could not mask his emotions.

"Good work son. We must leave now. The Dark Lord is waiting."

Draco stiffened with anger at the mention of Voldemort.

He didn't want to end things with Hermione, but it was for her safety. If they had stayed together, she would have been an easy target. He couldn't have that.

She needed to be safe.

**I'm searching, though I don't succeed**

**But someone look, there's a growing need**

**Oh, he's lost, the no place for beginning**

**All that's left is an unhappy beginning**

Hermione's sadness began to evolve into rage. _How dare he do that! How dare he say those things to me! I'll show him. I'm Hermione Granger. I will survive. _

**Now, what becomes of the broken-hearted**

**Who had love that's now departed?**

**I've got to find some kind of peace of mind**

Hermione spun around, marching with adrenaline back to the castle.

She deserved better than him.

'_But how could anyone possible compare?' _Her anger diminished instantly.

She realised something. She realised the inevitable.

**I'll be searching everywhere**

**Just to find someone to care**

**I'll be looking everyday**

**I know I'm gonna find a way**

'_I love him.' _She thought, _'I'll never stop loving him. I have to save him.'_

'_I'm **going **to save him.'_

**Nothing's going to stop me now**

**I'll find a way somehow.**

A/N - Alrighty. There you go. Good or bad? Please review.

This song is by Jimmy Ruffin.


End file.
